The invention relates to an onboard network for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle. The onboard network has an electrical machine which is designed at least for generator operation. The onboard network also has a voltage converter which is connected at least indirectly to the electrical machine at the input end, and a first energy storage means, in particular a rechargeable battery, which is connected to the voltage converter at the output end.
DE 103 30 703 A1 by the same applicant discloses a multiple-voltage onboard network having a multiple-voltage generator/electric motor in which electrical energy can be generated during generator operation and can be fed to a component network for the purpose of supplying a load. The multiple-voltage onboard network also has a second component network, with a second load being connected to the second component network.